


You And Your Stupid Smile

by angelindisguise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelindisguise/pseuds/angelindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is missing his family and Zayn smiles a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And Your Stupid Smile

White specks of snow fall and litter the tiled roof, the house is a standard two storey house with chipped white paint and green frames around the window. Tinsel covered letter box and miniature reindeers decorate the snow covered lawn.

Niall feels sentimental as he stares into the snow globe, being away from home this Christmas makes his heart crave for his family.

He shakes it once more and he takes this moment to wish his family a merry Christmas and hope that he gets to see them soon.

“Great Christmas gift in my opinion.” Someone says from behind and it snaps George out of his trance and fumbles the snow globe in his hands, the fake snow furiously shakes around and bubbles form but he manages to catch it by the tips of his fingers with the help of whom he does not know yet.

Hands remove itself from underneath where he is cupping the snow globe, “ah thank goodness,” Niall sighs aloud. “Good catch,” the male says and Georges faces him for the first time and the guy is wearing the orthodox black dress shirt with red trimmed sleeves of the store that he’s currently browsing at. The name tag says Zayn.

There’s something unnerving about Zayn’s smile Niall thinks, it’s too, too cheery for his taste. Though it is Christmas and he guesses it’s only fitting. He notices the lines where his skin folds when he smiles and by the looks of it he smiles a lot.

Niall shifts uneasily, “luck,” he says and he tries a smile on like Zayn’s but it comes across like he smelled something bad. Zayn chuckles his eyes crinkling at the corners and places a soft hand on Niall’s shoulder, “did I fart?” he teases.

The hand on his shoulder feels like it’s burning a hole through his thick winter sweater and Zayn’s laugh is pulling at his cheeks and somehow he feels lighter, like Zayn’s joy and spirit is penetrating through the wall that his homesickness has created.

“Merry Christmas,” Niall says slightly more genuine. Zayn retrieves his hand, smiles and beckons him farewell and a happy Christmas too.

A small glow forms at the bottom of Niall’s stomach and it warms him inside and out despite the cold chill that nips at his exposed skin as he exits the store.

He thinks maybe he should smile more.

*

The night is young and the snow even younger as freshly new spots of snow fall and re-joins the dirty old ones that Niall is currently trying not to slip on. He's got his guitar slung over his shoulder humming an old tune, one that his father taught him when he was young.

He tries not to think of his family and instead on his little gig ahead down at the pub, the one that he's gotten quite accustomed to. It's his little go to place when he just wants to sit down play a tune and sing. Niall is received well at this pub and he's always smiling sheepishly when the crowd gives him a standing ovation or yells for more which he's more than happy as long he got the ok nod from the bar manager.

He shrugs off his tatty coat upon entering the toasty warm building. He scans the room quickly and notices a full crowd tonight, excellent he thinks, the more the merrier.

“Nialler my favourite musician, big crowd tonight. I guess words getting around,” someone hollers his way. Louis the bar manager he recognizes, as loud as ever. Niall sends a smile his way, queuing Louis to introduce him to the crowd.

Cheers accompany him as he steps up onto the stage. The spotlight blinds him at first but he gets used to it quickly enough. Taps the microphone a couple of times until he speaks into it, “hi I’m Niall and the first song I’m going to do is A-Team by Ed Sheeran.”

The first song goes well for him, the crowd applauses a few cat calls. He does a couple more.

“Any requests, I’ll see if I can do it.” Niall asks hopeful that someone offers a semi decent song for him to sing. A moment of silence until someone calls out, “chasing cars!”

His face lights up and a grin graces his face, “that I can do,” he says.

“..would you lie with me and just forget the world.” Niall finishes up, his eyes still closed and the crowd is silent so he opens one eye and takes a peek. He’s stunned to see that the majority of them are just staring at him doe eyed.

Someone finally breaks the silence with a slow clap and he recognizes that it’s a guy but really can’t distinguish any features but it starts a chain reaction and people are standing up and applauding loudly.

A hint of red paints his cheeks and he’s got his shy smile on display, “thank you, merry christmas everyone,” he says as he hops off the stool and nodding to Louis who puts the bar music back on that hums softly in the background of all the chatter.

Niall is perched at the bar ordering a beer and just about to pay when someone says “it’s on me superstar.” Niall is shocked to see that it’s the same guy from the store earlier today, Zayn. He’s at a loss for words and doesn’t have time to stop Zayn from handing money over or refusing to sit with him at a corner table where the light is dim and somewhat romantic – though it wasn’t like he wanted to refuse.

“You were absolutely amazing out there!” Zayn chimes his grin full blown, alcohol already free flowing in his system. Niall smiles into his glass full of beer as he takes a swig, bigger than normal. After his much needed gulp of beer to be able to stand staring straight into Zayn’s smouldering honey tinted eyes - that seem to sparkle more in the faint light now that he notices - he stutters a thank you that fought its way out his throat.

Zayn’s smile lessens but it doesn’t make it any less happy, in fact Niall thinks it gets sultrier and his stomach tugs because of his newly found attraction to the other male. The lips, the smile and pearly whites underneath. The strong jaw, heart shaped face and raven black hair styled into a quiff just makes his pants seem a little tighter.

A conversation ensues in the passing hours along with multiple drinks consumed and Niall can feel the void of having to spend the Christmas holidays without his family becoming slowly filled by Zayn’s presence like hot jelly being put into a mould and as time passes it hardens and fills the mould perfectly.

Louis announces last call in the midst of Zayn telling a funny story about one birthday he had when he was young and Niall already on the brink of laughter. “Wow it’s that late already, my friends didn’t even tell me they were leaving.” Zayn says a little too happily his alcohol consumption at its limit. Niall laughs for the sake of laughing and replies, “pity this has to end,” he too way beyond his limit.

“Maybe it doesn’t have to?” Zayn offers and Niall’s face lights up a fraction and next thing they know they are strolling down by the waterfront. 

They don’t see a soul in sight as they walk and fresh snow falls lightly on their faces. There’s no conversation being made, just listening to each other’s breathing and the sound of their footsteps crushing snow beneath them. It’s not awkward, silent but not awkward.

Niall slows his steps down until he comes to a stop and faces the ocean that is coated in a dim glow of the lamp post. He lets out a heavy sigh; he can see his breath whisked away by a soft breeze.

“What’s the matter?” Zayn asks concernedly. Niall twiddles his thumb, “nothing just missing my family,” he says. “Do you want a hug?” Zayn suggests and Niall is somewhat shocked by the offer. He’s contemplating to refuse but he really wouldn’t mind a hug especially from Zayn nor can he resist Zayn’s pouty face.

“Sure.”

They stay embraced for a while and neither of them are willing to let go just yet but it’s Niall who pulls away first but only slightly, enough to look Zayn in the eyes yet still have his arms around his waist. “Thanks for this,” he says slowly pulling away gradually but Zayn brings his hand up to Niall’s face and swipes at his cheek, “you got something there,” then he leans in for a kiss.

Niall feels like he’s being engulfed by flames and Zayn’s lips are fiery hot compared to his but he thinks it’s amazing, beyond amazing and his legs feel like jelly so he clutches onto Zayn’s waist tighter until their bodies are pressed together and their lips moving with each other like a well-oiled machine.

They take a breath of air and lock foreheads Niall’s eyes unbelievably blue and crystal clear, “I- you- what- ok?” Niall stutters out. Zayn laughs and at him and gives him a quick peck on the lips, “so cute. Earlier today you were so cute I just had to come talk to you. And then when I saw you perform tonight by chance I was totally mesmerized. When we got talking I was even more captivated. Now we’re kissing? Couldn’t be happier.” He exclaims. “Greatest Christmas gift ever.”

‘ _Yeah you are_ ,’ he thinks, ‘ _you and your stupid smile_.’


End file.
